The Not So Great Harry Potter
by twisted faith
Summary: Ginny's in an abusive realtionship with Harry, can Draco save her in time? The latest chap shouldn't be read by anyone dealing with Self Harm.
1. Default Chapter

When she looks at him you can see the love in her eyes. You can feel the innocence flowing from her in waves, and you can't help but wish that you were still innocent enough for that to be you. After all, everyone knows innocence is the best way to get that boy you're eyes are on. It helps, however, that she has the figure of a model, and that blood red hair that falls halfway down her back, always seeming to flutter in some invisible breeze. And then there's those legs that seem to go on and on, forever. You just wish that you had someone you could look at the way she does at him, or, even better, someone who would look at you the way he does at her. It's such a shame that innocence can be stolen at a moment's notice, willingly or not. A moment of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of regret. The more I watched the more upset I grew, knowing exactly what it meant. I myself had been forced into losing my innocence in a forceful way, as well as a disgustingly painful and awful way. Her father, his master, and his death eater friends, attacking me. The mere thought of it made me clench my hands around the knife in them, causing blood to splash out of the freshest of cuts. Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
Its so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold When you look outside look inside to your soul.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley stood watching Harry. Knowing these people as well as she did, they still knew nothing of her personal life. Unfortunately. Or was it fortunately? Did she really want everyone to know? If only they knew what the boy she 'loved' did to her whenever he felt the need to. She'd love to see their faces when they found out about the precious hero's 'hobbies'  
  
She shivered, thinking of her latest punishment. He had done all that for what? Just because she had been hanging round with Colin? (Who, incidentally, happened to be gay, as well as one of her best friends)? Where was the crime in that? Was she to be denied friendship, now, too? As if that wasn't all she had left after everything he had put her through! Harry noticed her shiver, and placed a 'comforting' arm around her slender shoulders, making her wince when his arm came into contact with her latest bruises. He made no effort to avoid them. She looked up at her friend, Pansy, who she had made friends with not long before she started dating Harry. Pansy was watching her and Harry closely, an expression of apparent interest clouding her features. Seeing this as her excuse, she leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "I'm going to talk to Pansy,' she whispered, gesturing towards the girl, who had quickly turned her face away. "Are you OK with that?"  
  
Instead of nodding his head, as most boyfriends would do, he gave her a look that plainly stated that he didn't mind, but she'd have to make it up to him later. She tried her best to ignore the look, knowing that it meant she would be hurt mentally and physically yet again. She knew and yet she still walked purposefully over to the Slytherin table. Knowing too, that this was what had made him jealous enough to start being her, that being friends with Pansy automatically made her friends with the whole male population of the Slytherin house, something which neither Harry nor Ginny were too keen about.  
  
"Hey Pans." I said, as I got closer to her. She, being the little tease that she was, kissed me lingeringly on the lips. She knew she was teasing more then just Harry by doing this, but she needed to have the feeling of passion, not just plain want. They only pulled away from each other when the wolf whistles started to ring across the hall. Ginny sat down close, very close, to Pansy and whispered in her ear; "He did it again, last night, and this morning. I don't think I can stay with him much longer. How am I supposed to be able to deal with this? It's killing me Pansy. What the hell am I meant to do?" 


	2. Finding peace if only for a bit

"If I were you, I'd just get up and leave him. You know I'd make you happy and with me you'd have the protection of EVERY Slytherin and anyone else who has common decency." Said Pansy, in a very seductive voice, one which did nothing to help Ginny out with the Harry situation and yet helped a lot. **************************************************************************** *************************  
  
I watch her when she thinks I'm not watching. I see the way she acts around that... that slut, and I feel more hatred for her then I ever knew I could. She didn't have the right to be known as his girlfriend, not when I could be there, treating him like the god he is/should be. (choose whatever wording you want there- I think both 'is' and 'should be' fit well.) I see her stand up with the slut and I decide to follow for once, to let Harry know that she is cheating on him with her. To let him know that I would be so much better for him. That I would always be there for him, and not be running around like some little whore. Like she does. He is worth so much more than that. I stood up; not realizing that another person also seemed to be up and following them. We walked into a deserted corridor off the right hand side of Moaning Myrtles bathroom which seems to be taking us down into the piping, and it's then that I realize we're going back into the chamber. It changed since the time Harry brought me down here. It seemed brighter, the colouring a rather shocking shade of purple, with a table, bed, sofa, lots of chairs and a TV video dvd combie and as a finishing touch there was a rather unique looking surround sound stereo. They put on a song I'd never heard before but sounded great coming from their lips. It must have been some muggle singing on the stereo because I'd never heard it before. **************************************************************************** **************************** After listening to Pansy they decided to go to the chamber and practice singing "Walk Away". They got up, never noticing that two people were following them. They walked down the deserted corridor off the right hand side of Moaning Myrtles bathroom; it took them down into the piping and into the chamber. This was 'their' room, not even Harry knew how much she'd changed it- with the help of Pansy, they had made it homely, more comfortable then scary. She herself was just glad they had never shown anyone else this. It made it seem, well, sweet. It made it seem like it was their hideout. They didn't really go there that often and there were places here that they'd only ever gone once, like for example the fighting room (a room made by them for us to practice our fighting skills). Ginny walked over to their stereo player and put in her favourite C.D, Christina Aguleria's album. She then put it to play Walk Away, and she'd never realized before now just how much this song should mean to her without even thinking about it. They knew they were going down there to practice it, and they usually listened to the song for a bit, but for some reason they didn't today. **************************************************************************** ******************************* (= Ginny singing, # means Pansy singing and ~ means both sing) #What do you do when you know something bad for you and you still can't let go? *I was naïve; your love was like candy Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed I was prey in your bed and devoured completely ~Chorus 1 And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin' in I can't stop my sufferin' I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I To walk away from #I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away... *I should of known that I was used for amusement Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner ~Chorus 2 Oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure Every step I take leads to one mistake, I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need I'm about to break and can' stop this ache, getting nothing in return What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need To walk away from *I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away... #Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray Let it be over, over *Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading no more ~Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true Each beat reminds me of you ~Out chorus And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin' in I can't stop my sufferin' I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need, oh Oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure Every step I take leads to one mistake, I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, oh I can't mind, this torn state I'm in Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve The pain of this slow burn And everywhere I turn I keep going right back To the one thing that I need to walk away from 


	3. Shocking Revelations

Disclaimer: - I know I should have done this in the other two chapters, I own nothing other then the plot.  
  
A/N: - thanks for the reviews all of you. I'm sorry but this chapter is rather short. I had the first four chapters already wrote and betaed and so I didn't want to change or add anything incase it messed up anything.  
  
I'd been watching her for a while - I know how she hides what he does to her and I know how much it has to hurt her. By the way, I'm the Slytherin dark prince, Draco Malfoy. I know this may sound strange but I need to point out that the same thing has happened to my mother, caused by my father for too long for me not to do something about the same thing happening to someone else. Do you know what its like to have to listen to your parents screeching at each other, to hear your own mother shut out in pain at each blow your father gave her, to have to be there to look after her? I come to school, act all bad, all tough, all evil git when all I wanna do is go home and make sure my moms still alive. I see her get up and felt I needed to go watch out for her- if I get caught all I need to do is say I'm after Pansy. I follow them into a deserted corridor off the right hand side of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which seems to be taking us down into the piping, and it's then that I realize we're going back into the chamber. It seemed bright, the coloring a rather shocking shade of purple, with a table, bed, sofa, lots of chairs and a TV video DVD combie and as a finishing touch there was a rather unique looking surround sound stereo. They started singing and I was shocked at how much this song reminded me of my mother, it was then that I knew I had to help her, no matter what it meant. If not for me, then for my mom-I've let my father get away with it for years - I'm not about to let Pothead **************************************************************************** ***************************** Pansy and Ginny turned when they heard a noise, and were shocked at who they saw. "Look Malfoy, I swear to god if you say a single sarcastic comment about this I will kick your ass all the way to New York, okay?" snarled Ginny, who was not in the mood for him and his evil ways. Pansy, however, seemed more intent on questioning the second person in the room, the one who the other two weren't interested in. "What the hell are you doing here, Granger??" shouted Pansy. "Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall holding onto every word uttered by Potterass and Ron- up-the-ass- Weasel?" "Hey, that is my brother, even if I'm fairly sure he does in fact deserve it!" joked Ginny, trying to lighten the mood, which had gone down a few notches. *********************************************************** ************************************************* 'Crap, I can't believe I let them catch me here!' Thought Hermione, after Pansy had felt the need to show I was here. I'm meant to be invisible around this slut, not the one in limelight. Damn it, I hate her! The stupid two-dollar-trash bag-hoe who had stolen the boy I had been in love with for years. I know you all probably hate me now, but you have to understand that I've been hurt too many times for this NOT to have happened. I've loved my best friend for years dammit, and he's NEVER noticed! But now he goes running to that slut at her damn beck and call. It really is her fault rather than mine. AN: - I thought I'd be fair and tell you who 'I' am before I forgot who I wanted her to be. 


	4. What's the worse that could happen?

disclaimer:- i own nothing other then the plot people!  
  
a/n:- I'd like to thank everyone who's helped put with this story/chapter. I've had a few problems with both my computer and ideas for this chapter.  
  
Everything went smoothly from that moment on, until Draco managed to catch Ginny and Pansy off guard: "Look, okay I'm not going to act like I like you Weaslette, however, I'm also not gonna let you keep seeing someone who beats you!" Ginny turned around, shocked at the fact he thought he knew what Harry did. Okay so maybe he happened to be right about it, but he didn't need to know that now did he? "Look Malfoy, I'm not interested in this little game you seem to want me to be a part of, so just keep out of my life! Anyway who the hell do you think you are, my brother?" and with that she walked off to find what was unalterably her ending.  
As Ginny walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room she started thinking about what Draco had said and the way he had acted. It was almost as if he really did know and it scared her; if he knew then how many others did? She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that somebody was right behind her, waiting for her to get near to the secret passage next to the Fat Lady that would take them to a deserted part of the castle. Not many people knew about it- perfect for what he wanted to do. He snuck up behind her, and grabbed out, snatching her arm back a bit too far for it to be good, but he didn't care about that. "You scream out and I'll just have to make it hurt more you stupid little harlot." It was then that they got to the designated place. Had she of had the time to look she would of noticed it was in fact the chamber of secrets, and even more importantly she (and he) would of noticed Pansy was there, until she ran to get help.  
He started off calm enough just with the traditional shouting "get up little hoe." However, it was when Ginny refused to do so that he decided she needed to be punished. So, it started straight away, no insults. This was the worse beating she had ever had: he started hitting, kicking and thumping her, one of his first thumps straight to the face, which in itself was new, he normally only hit her in places that could be covered up. The hit to the face was just the beginning. After that he kicked her in the stomach screaming that 'she was his' and that if she ever kissed 'Parkinslut' again she would be severely punished. This went on for around an hour or two before he had drained himself out and decided she had learnt her lesson. Two hours of physical, mental and sexual abuse that left her feeling neglected, used and dirty.  
Thirty minutes after that Ginny was in the exact same place that she was before and luckily Pansy had thought to get Draco and they both ran to her. One look at her told Draco what Harry had done and he wasn't happy. "I'm gonna kick his fu*kin ass!" Pansy exclaimed, looking as if she was about ready to do so. 


	5. Unpretty

Disclaimer: - I own nothing but the plot, not even the song (duh!)  
  
It's been two weeks since the last fight and I still have the bruises, which still haven't stopped hurting. In fact if   
  
anything they've got worse. And to make matters even worse Harry won't let me go anywhere without one of his spies following   
  
me. He thinks I don't notice but I do. Sometimes, when I'm in my room about to go to sleep, I just wish I could sleep and   
  
never wake up. Above all this is the emotional pain I go through, the pain of knowing that I loved this man (if you can call   
  
him a man), and he said he loved me but it was as plain as day that he didn't. I always said I wouldn't let myself be   
  
anybody's fool; turns out I've destroyed everything I planned to be. I remember the first time we went out on a real date,   
  
it was amazing.   
  
Flashback: -  
  
'It's the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and Harry's asked me to go with him, I can't wait! This year is gonna be great,  
  
I just know it. I've made friends with Pansy on the train and now this, my god I'm so damn happy! I bet even Malfoy could do   
  
anything to make it bad,' I thought just as the devil himself bumped into me. However, instead of just letting me fall he actually   
  
grabbed hold of my waist to stop it happening.   
  
Okay, so I didn't think he would do that, or what he did next…and maybe this is why Harry treats me the way he does.   
  
Anyway, he... wait for it... kissed me! I know how shocking is it, my first kiss was with my worse enemy! It was then that   
  
Harry turned up to meet me, right in the middle of my first kiss.   
  
From there we walked into Hogsmeade where he continually called me every name under the sun because of one stupid mistake   
  
that I had not even wanted, and yet I let him and have done ever since. No matter what he did I let him, 'cause I didn't know  
  
what else to do. Maybe if I hadn't of had that one stupid kiss with my archenemy then Harry wouldn't of treated me like this  
  
I know all of this happened but it was still amazing, all of it. He took me to Hogsmeade (yup, spelt right) and then The   
  
Three Broomsticks (yep that's the pub place) and bought me a butterbeer. He even brought me lunch, but the best part was   
  
still the fact that I was on a date with Harry Potter: the man I was in love for the whole of my life! It wasn't really until   
  
Pansy and Draco turned up that it got bad. I guess now that it really was because Pansy and Draco turned up anyway but I   
  
guess we'll never know for sure, will we? Anyway, they both walked over to us and Draco asked to talk to me. And me, being   
  
the innocent naive girl I am, well was, walked off with him; never noticing that Harry was glaring at him.  
  
As we were walking away from the table, he, for some unknown reason, decided that he wanted to put his arms around my   
  
shoulder. If you can say why then please, feel free to tell me. I mean it's not like he likes me... is it? He couldn't...   
  
could he? It can't be possible, I mean, HELLO it's Draco Malfoy... the one who hates my whole family.  
  
End of Flashback: -  
  
"Ginny.... Ginny... GINNY, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" shouted Pansy through the thick wooden door I'd put into the chamber.   
  
Lately I'd been looking through it more, and I'd found two more bathrooms, three bedrooms and a way to get into every   
  
common room in the school plus a few more hidden get-a-ways no one knew about. Good aren't I?   
  
Well, I'd best let her in. Lets just hope that there wasn't any spies around waiting for something to tell Harry huh?  
  
"Fine Pansy, I'm coming, just tell me summit okay? Is Dra...is Malfoy out there with you?" I asked getting fed up with   
  
messing up my life 'cause of Dr... Malfoy.   
  
"Oh nope, I'm not here," said the sarcastic vice that had been haunting my dreams since the first time he'd ever kissed me.   
  
Of couse he had to be here, how else would I have to be tortured?  
  
"Fine, come in, but I'm puttin' on some music to pratice to okay?" I said, hoping they wouldn't want to see me practice my   
  
dance routines. Unluckily for me though that seemed to be just what they wanted to do, as Pansy proved by saying,   
  
"Sure, I'll even help you with it." As they walked in I put on my song, Unpretty (TLC), and got in the starting position for   
  
it. Pansy seemed again to know just where to go. Draco on the other hand just seemed to sit there looking shocked.  
  
I started off by singing: -   
  
I wish could've tied you up in my shoes   
  
Make you feel unpretty too   
  
I was told I was beautiful   
  
But what does that mean to you   
  
Look into the mirror who's inside there   
  
The one with the long hair   
  
Same old me again today (yeah)  
  
Pansy then moved around the room singing, again I looked to Draco, who seemed to sit there unmoving, unbreathing.  
  
My outsides look cool   
  
My insides are blue   
  
Everytime I think I'm through   
  
It's because of you   
  
I've tried different ways   
  
But it's all the same   
  
At the end of the day   
  
I have myself to blame   
  
I'm just trippin'   
  
Chorus:   
  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow   
  
You can fix your nose if he says so   
  
You can buy all the make up   
  
That MAC can make   
  
But if you can't look inside you   
  
Find out who am I to   
  
Be in the position to make me feel   
  
So damn unpretty   
  
I'll make you feel unpretty too  
  
It really wasn't until I started dating Harry that I hated everything about me, even my weight bothered me now, and I hate   
  
him for it!  
  
Never insecure until I met you   
  
Now I'm bein' stupid   
  
I used to be so cute to me   
  
Just a little bit skinny   
  
Why do I look to all these things   
  
To keep you happy   
  
Maybe get rid of you   
  
And then I'll get back to me (hey)  
  
' Why do I feel this way, being popular was all I ... well my parents anyway, wanted me to be so why do I hate the way it   
  
makes me feel?' thought both Draco and Pansy, both of whom were staring at Ginny who didn't seem to notice. This time at   
  
least, however someone who did notice was one of Harry's spies. Who was listening to the song but also seemed to notice the   
  
looks she was getting for it.   
  
My outsides look cool   
  
My insides are blue   
  
Everytime I think I'm through   
  
It's because of you   
  
I've tried different ways   
  
But it's all the same   
  
At the end of the day   
  
I have myself to blame   
  
I'm just trippin'   
  
Chorus x 2   
  
Oh oh oh oh oh   
  
Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)   
  
Oh oh oh oh oh   
  
Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)   
  
Chorus x 2 


	6. Finding out

_Disclaimer: - I own nothing please don't sue me cos I have no money! _

_A/N i'd just wanna say now, this 1 isn't the best chapter but it's the best i could do also I'm so sorry about how short it is but I couldn't think of anymore to add_

_  
Draco's POV  
I was walking around after the encounter with Ginny. I hate how she made me feel but I know I can't do anything about it, and even worse, I don't think I would, even if I could! I can however sort out Harry. I can't believe that any boy could do that to a girl, I mean Virginia's so innocent, sweet, caring ... OH MY GOD I think I love her, but I can't... Can I? It's against the Malfoy rules! My god I need to stop thinking about it, I'm getting a damn headache! He thought as is feet led him to the Chamber (of secrets duh.) Which looking back on it might have been the smartest idea his feet had ever had. _

_  
Colin's POV _

_'Shit, Crap, Bastard, what the fuck am I gonna do?' I thought walking away from the chamber after watching the 'performance,' no matter how much respect I hold for Virginia I also had a deal with Harry that if I saw her and Malfoy together I was to tell him! Something about Malfoy trying to take advantage of Ginny's innocence or something along those lines, although after the looks I saw him sending her I'm not so sure. Could it just be that Harry's jealous of the fact that people are starting to realise that Ginny's not just Ron's younger sister any more, but is in fact a fully curved young lady who happens to be EXTREMELY hormonal? _

_  
It was the Christmas dance and Ginny had come down in a dress that was a purple colouring. It was a sleek, strapless gown with a detailed bodice and that also had a lovely flowing train. Now as you can imagine her over protective brother didn't really like this, however neither did her newest boyfriend, Harry. To him she was his, even me, her best friend from year 1 wasn't allowed near her in anything that could be classified as a 'flirtatious' way. Anyway all was, I guess, alright up until they got to the Great Hall and Pansy (pug-face) Parkinson decided she wanted the first dance, which just so happened to be City High's What Would You Do? Her gorgeous long sexy dress soon became a dress that barely reached her mid-thigh, even worse was when all the 'bad guys' decided they wanted her and so started to dance with Ginny, who happened to already be dancing provokingly with Pansy. It was then that Harry and Ron decided that they wanted Ginny out of this dance ALONE. Ginny being the stubborn only daughter wanted a chance to 'live a little' and told them to 'fuck off and get a life or at least some action!' _

_Draco's POV _

_I couldn't help it, I had to go over there, pretending of course it was purely because I wanted to see what Pansy looked like, it just happened to be that i was grinding (a form of dance that is LOADS of fun ;-]) with Ginny and that her butt happened to fall into my hand. Great now Harry the-boy-who-couldn't-keep-a-girl-without-being-a-violent- prick Potter decided he wanted to prove just who's girl Ginny is. Shit need to get her out of here I thought, mainly because of how angry Harry looked as he walked over to us. Without thinking about it I shouted over to Harry that he 'needed to fuck off until he knew how to treat a lady, without the need to beat on her every time things got bad!' maybe it wasn't the smartest of things to do but it did happen to make everyone in the Great Hall look over just in time to see Harry hit Ginny across the face, clearly with enough force to make her head snap to the side. _

_  
Plz help me, if u have ne ideas could you tell me them using the reviews?   
thanx_


	7. The After Effects Of A Ball

_Disclaimer: - I own nothing please don't sue me cos I have no money!_

_**You keep watching from your picket fence  
you keep talking but it makes no sense  
you say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are**_

_**(We are, Ana Johnsson)**_

_Ginny's POV_

_I can't believe he hasn't talked to me, I mean what did I do wrong, really what did I do wrong, other then dance with him at the ball when I should have been there with Harry of course._

_Pansy walked over to me, so of course I started asking her why Draco had been avoiding me since the night of the ball. I think at some point she must have got bored because she started dragging me off towards the Hogwarts exit, it was apparent we were going to the bar again._

_After around half an hour of me complaining about Draco, Harry and all boys on this planet we finally got to the bar and saw, surprise surprise Draco AND Harry._

_Pansy's POV_

_This better work dammit, I can't believe he didn't talk to her, all I need is to set them all up, unfortunately also including Harry in that statement, get Ginny-bean to use a few spells o change her appearance, therefore making sure that neither Harry nor Draco see her for who she is and see what happens._

_"Come on Ginny, we need to go!" I shouted up the stairs to her, it seemed she wanted to have a right old make over because when she came downstairs even I didn't realise it was her, she had black hair with pink tips, a royal blue tight fitted shirt on and a mini, catholic school skirt and nine inch heeled shoes. "By god Ginny-bean you went all out on this one didn't you?" I asked amazed by her daring._

_Draco's POV_

_I couldn't believe it when she walked through the door, most people wouldn't notice that it was Virginia but I'd seen every style she had ever gone through, even that god damn infuriating 'Prep' style._

_I watched as she walked through the door, over to the bar where she ordered her traditional diet coke, no ice and two slices of lemon. She sat at the bar; talking like the normal sixteen year old girl she should be free to act like. As 'Too Much To Ask' came on I saw her notice me and start to walk over to me, it wasn't until then that I noticed Harry was here to, _

It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely

I wish someone could cure this pain

It's funny when you think it's gonna work out

'Til ya chose weed over me, you're so lame

I thought you were cool until the point

Up until the point

You didn't call me

When you said you would

Finally figured out you're all the same

Always coming up with some kind of story

_He does that a lot you know, promise to talk to her and then not, always saying something like "I had Quiddtich practice then got to tired to owl you, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you" or something like that, why doesn't she do what best for her for once anyway?_

Every time I try to make you smile

You're always feelin sorry for yourself

Every time I try to make you laugh,

You can't

You're too tough

You think you're loveless

Is that too much that I'm askin for?

Thought you'd come around when I ignored you

Sorta thought you'd have the decency to change

But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning

'Cause I'm not about, to look at your face again

Can't you see that you lie to yourself?

You can't see the world through a mirror....

It won't be too late when the smoke clears

'Cause I, I am still here

_However I guess she did dump him once, for about a week, she stopped eating, drinking, talking and even going to lessons, no matter what happens she always goes running back to him. _

But every time I try to make you smile

You always go on feeling sorry for yourself

Every time I try to make you laugh

You stand like a stone

Alone in your zone

Is that too much that I'm askin for?

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't find where I am

Lying here

Alone in fear

Afraid of the dark

The one to claim

Alone again

_She always seems to need him to feel safe, ever since the whole 'chamber of secrets' deal. She always seems to be the one getting caught up with the worse people. I hate my father for what he did to her though; he had no right to do that._

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Can't you see that you lie to yourself?

You can't see the world through a mirror...

It won't be too late when the smoke clears

'Cause I, I am still here

But every time I try to make you smile

You're always feeling sorry for yourself

Every time I try to make you laugh

You can't

You're too tough

You think you're loveless

It was too much that I asked him for

_A/N Sorry people I had about 147 viruses on the comp._


	8. In the Bar

_Disclaimer: - I own nothing please don't sue me cos I have no money_

* * *

Harry's POV

_I'd been waiting her for 50 minutes before I saw her walk in, the minute she walked through the door the people moved away to let them past, the one on the left was clearly Pansy, even with the lack of black make-up that was clear, however she was wearing a long type of catholic school skirt and a black chemise with combat style knee books. _

_The girl with her however I had no idea who she was, she looked really hot though, and any way it didn't look as though Ginny was going to turn up so I thought I'd go and, introduce myself to her. Unfortunately Malfoy decided he wanted to, why does he always have to get what I want; first Ginny now her._

_About half an hour later, when Malfoy had finally finished with the girl I walked over to her, she looks even better up close, "hey, I'm Harry Potter and you are?" "Not interested." she responded with a mischievous smile on her face._

* * *

Ginny's POV

_I can't believe this, I come out to this bar to get away from them and they turn up, dammit! As for that prick Draco, I can't believe him, he ignores me, and then comes to this bar to pick up some random chick, only to get me, tell me he knows it's me and that he was sorry. As though that's gonna make it better, thick shit-ass! As for Potter, how dare he keep hitting me for 'cheating' on him every time I so much as look at another person when he's here looking for a quick shag! _

Flashback

_As I walked in I noticed how Draco and Harry were both here, I did try to subtlety walk back out of here but Pansy wouldn't let me, any way it was then that Draco walked over to me._

_The first thing he said as the music started was, "look Virginia I know its you so don't bother with this act," and then as we danced he moved closer to me and it was perfect, right up until the music ended and I went to lightly plant a kiss on his cheek and he just turned and walked away._

_I never hated anyone more then I hated him at that point, not even Harry. All I wanted to do was to run back to Hogwarts and hide away but no Harry had to ruin my night even more by playing the 'I'm Harry Potter, all must worship me'_

_When I finally got outside I took all my spells off and became, boring old Ginny Weasley, it was then that Harry came running out after Miss. Mysterious and saw me instead, it was clear he was pissed off but so was I so I don't care, despite the fact that I could tell how it was going to end, I turned to him and did declare, "look you stupid, bullying shit-for-brains-prick, you and me, we're over, is that understood?" Maybe it had needed to be said but I doubt that was the best way. And Harry's fist to my face proved that, it was dug in even deeper by each kick to the ribs and him blaring, "I say when it's over you whore, who do you think you are, dancing like that with Malfoy but refusing me?" _

* * *

Pansy's POV

_Damn I should have known this would end up fucked up, why did I set it up? God I'm such a think fucking cow! I should have realised it wouldn't take long for Draco to figure her out and clearly because of that Harry would. _

_It was only when I was on my way out after Ginny-bean that I heard someone yell, "I say when it's over you whore, who do you think you are, dancing like that with Malfoy but refusing me?" "Fuck! Draco get over here, I think Ginny's in trouble!" I shouted. The dread most have been evident because it was only Draco who came running but also Blaise._

_We ran outside worried for our friend's safety and saw her cuddled into a ball, looking up in her traditional way, innocent eyed, begging for protection from the anger. Draco had clearly had enough before it even started because he was being held back by Blaise, who himself looked on the verge of hitting Harry. If there's one thing I've learnt about Blaise it's his hatred for any lad hitting a lady, which considering he had to watch his father beat his mother to death is understandable._

"_listen Ginny I have had enough with you and your whorish ways okay, now I am going to give you one more chance, ell me where Malfoy is and it may not be so painful!" he said in a would-be kind sort of voice if it was dripping in venom. It was then when I couldn't hold back any longer, I hit him, just as Ginny lashed out, as well as Draco and Blaise, both with their wands. By the time we finished he closely resembled a half dead chicken, with the feathers and wings._

* * *

Blaise's POV

_If there's one thing I hate more then death-eater's its woman-beaters. Whilst were on the subject why are they called Death-eaters I mean do they really eat death cos if they do they really need some sort of help, I mean that would be disgusting! _

_Anyway as I was saying I hate woman-beaters, especially one's like 'Harry Potter' who always has to be the best, if he's so high-quality then why does he have to beat Virginia (this being a habit I've picked up from Draco) he could have, and keep any girl he wanted so why did he have to punish Virginia for any reason possible?_

_I went to the bar for one reason, and one reason only, 'cause I saw the Dream Team, they seemed to be arguing with each other and then walking towards the bar where I knew Draco would be, waiting for Virginia and Pansy. As I followed them I saw Ron and Hermione walk off leaving Harry by himself. _

_I watched as Draco and Virginia danced with each other, I watched as Harry watched her, saw the primitive glares at her, annoyed, with hatred, it seemed that he had finally figured out that it was Virginia. It was as clear as day that it was her and Draco realised it straight away._

_When I heard Harry and then Pansy shout "I say when it's over you whore, who do you think you are, dancing like that with Malfoy but refusing me?" "Fuck! Draco get over here, I think Ginny's in trouble!" I ran over straight away, worried for her wellbeing. _


	9. A Lesson In Attitude Problems

_Disclaimer: - I own nothing please don't sue me cos I have no money_

You keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no sense

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are

_(We Are: - Ana)_

_Ginny's POV_

_The first thing I heard out of Blaise's lips was, "what we gonna do with this Prick?" I didn't know what to say as I was still in shock, Harry had done a lot of things to me but no matter what, he was still my first, my only love, to hear any one , even Pansy, bitch about him wasn't right. Even worse was to hear a slytherin I didn't know bitch about him, "look, Death-Eater don't slag off my boyfriend okay!" I answered almost unknowingly. That seemed the worse thing I could have said however because then they all turned and glared at me, including Pansy, "look I understand you're going to find it hard to trust people but I'm no Death-Eater okay?" Blaise responded with, shockingly calmly actually._

_Draco's POV_

_How much of a fool can one person be, I mean come on Blaise surely you realise that no matter what a boyfriend (or husband) does to a girl they will always stick up for the aforementioned boyfriend and so the minute Blaise mentioned Potter I was more then ready to hit him._

_However when Virginia called him a Death-Eater I knew that was her undoing, if there was one thing Blaise hated more then anything else it was ANYONE calling him a Death-Eater, he never has been and never will be a Death-Eater, sometimes I think that's why we are so close friends. I had expected him to get really angry at her but instead he responded in a nice calm manner, maybe it was just one of those things 'aristocracy' people must do, that and treat everyone else like common dirt anyway. _

_Pansy's POV_

_I was starting to get annoyed with these people; Ginny had gone dead-silent, glaring at Potter and then Blaise, who was whispering with Draco, when he wasn't glaring at Ginny as for Draco he was too busy eyeing Ginny up to be bothered with anything else. I'd decided to walk up ahead of them all, until I noticed a poster asking for dancers at the club we'd just been to. _

_That was where they met up with me ten minutes later, still looking at the poster formulating a plan. As soon as I saw them I grabbed hold of Ginny and practically dragged her all the back up the hill to where the poster was, I then 'calmly' stood there while she examined the poster, one look at me and she realised my plan. We get a job there, meet hot boys and don't have to spend all of our time at Hogwarts. _

_From that moment there was excited chatter all the way back to Hogwarts, once there we dropped Potter off at Gryffindor tower and ran all the way back down to our chamber._

_When we got there the thing we all wanted to do was practice the dance routine that me and Ginny had come up with on our way back here._

_One week later_

_Blaise's POV_

_I hope Virginia and Pansy make this; they've been practicing for at least three hours every night for the last week to get ready for this. They even offered to do extra homework if it meant they could go to this dancer's opportunity. _

_At the pub_

"_And now it's Virginia and Pansy!"_

Ginny

_Pansy_

_#both# _

You've found hope

You've found faith

Found how fast she could take it away

Found true love

Lost your heart

Now you don't know who you are

_She made it easy, made it free_

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see_

_Sometimes it stops_

_Sometimes it flows_

_But baby, that is how love goes_

God I wish she would look at me the way she looks at him, I thought looking over at Pansy, and she had this amazing black outfit on, a black shirt over a black and red t-shirt, her trousers were black leather.

CHORUS

#You will fly and you will crawl

God knows even angels fall

No such thing as you "lost it all"

God knows even angels fall#

I'm so scared of getting hurt that I can't tell him that I love him, that I have loved him ever since first year. I can't hope but wish that he feels the same way about me, even though I should know that he doesn't.

_It's a secret that no one tells_

_One day its heaven one day its hell_

_It's no fairy tale, take it from me_

_That's the way it's supposed to be_

If this is so then why did everyday with Harry seem like hell? I couldn't help but wonder as pansy sang the verse. I looked over at Draco, wishing that I could tell him that I trusted him but not knowing why, it's not as though I knew I could was it?

God I wish I hadn't chosen this top, it was black and had my favourite saying ever on it, "Practice safe sex: Go screw yourself!" in white. As well as this I had blood red leather pants on.

#CHORUS#

You'll laugh you'll cry,

No one knows why

But, oh the thrill of it all

Your on the ride, you might as well

Open your eyes...

#CHORUS #

Even angles fall...even angels fall...


	10. Of confussing feelings

_Disclaimer: - I own nothing please don't sue me cos I have no money_

_A/N: - I'm so sorry, I meant to put in the name of the song, it's Even Angels Fall, Jessica Riddle (10 Things I Hate About You)_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_When you shoved it in my face,_

_This pain you gave to me_

_(Blurry: - Puddle of Mudd)_

_Ginny's POV_

_Yes I'm so glad we got this, I can't wait until tonight. "So Pans, what song tonight?" I asked as a way of getting her attention away from Blaise for a few minutes at least. This seemed to as she turned to me with a smirk on her face; "well I was thinking, maybe we should..." she drifted of as Draco and Blaise walked over to us. One look at Draco's face told me to follow him out of the Great Hall to give those two a bit of alone time._

_"Well at least someone is trying to sort out their love lives" I said once we left the room, fed up with those two. I was getting bored and so turned around, looking him in the face trying to see what he was feeling, it was so impossible to tell what he was feeling, but for some unknown reason, he finally let me into his soul, the emotions swirling in his eyes were, confusion, emptiness and something else, unknown to me. I don't know why, maybe it was all of my confusion but I lent in and kissed him, it wasn't anything amazing, such an innocent kiss. So of course Blaise and Pansy had to walk out then. _

_It made me think of just how stupid I was to even think of doing this, the person who came out could have easily have been Harry or Ron, oh crap maybe even Hermione. God I hate him at this minute, he's such a vain prat, smirking like that at a time like this! I mean look at them and their 'I know all' attitudes! _

_Draco's POV_

_'Oh fuck I need them too get over their fears and just get together already, it's getting really old really quickly,' I thought while watching Pansy and Blaise trying to avoid each other's eyes just in case they see something that they aren't sure whether they do or not. It was getting to the point where I was thinking about locking them in a spare classroom until they either kill each other or snog each other and get over it. _

_One look at Virginia and I could tell she was just as fed up with it as I was so I motioned for her to follow me out of the Great Hall, when she did she started looking around for something to do, however I was just happy being around her and being able to see her, the real her instead of the her that everyone sees, when she looked back at me she started looking into my eyes, I didn't have the energy to try and put up my walls I'd been made to have against my emotions since I was young enough to speak anyway I don't really know why but when it comes to Virginia I didn't mind her trying to search into my very soul. The next thing I knew her lips were on mine and I've never felt this much no matter how innocent it was, it meant more to me because it was so innocent in fact. _

_Suddenly Virginia stiffened against me and as I turned around I realised why, Pansy and Blaise had just walked out of the Hall, glaring at me, but for some reason not Virginia. _

_As we walked on, out to the Bar Blaise walked up to me, while Pansy stayed behind with Virginia. He told me that, 'You best keep my hands off Virginia' and that 'she'd had enough shit in her life with out you adding to it.' I walked ahead pretending to ignore his patronizing ways; he was so annoying when he does as Pansy says. When we got to the club Pansy and Virginia walked off to go backstage and get ready for the show._

_Pansy's POV_

_I can't believe that jerk, he leaves me with Blaise by myself even though I've begged him never to do that, then he kisses Ginny-bean even though she's vulnerable. I thought he was better then that, my mistake. _

_When we got on our way to the Bar I made Blaise go to talk to Draco, hoping it would sound better coming from a fellow boy, however it seemed like I was wrong when Draco glared back at me and then stormed off. I even tried to talk to Ginny-bean; however she didn't seem to want my help, (which was proven by her telling me to fuck off.) _

_As I walked into the Bar I noticed Draco seemed to be okay with Blaise again already. I walked backstage to change. I myself had chosen a black Long Sleeve Peasant Blouse which easily covered up any marks I wouldn't want people to notice, with that I also wore a pair of Twill Bondage Pants (trousers). (For pictures of her clothes see a/n at bottom of story) _

_Ginny-bean was black and red corset style top with lace and a pair of black pants with pink mesh. With this she wore a __Seal of Sytry. She had shoes of __**B/P Candy which had **6 1/2 inch at the heels and 2 3/4 inch front platform._

_We walked out onto the stage with stares coming from all around, not paying any form of attention to them. Instead we walked out and started singing You Go First by Jessica Andrews: - _

_# Pansy_

_Ginny _

_both_

#You're kicking tires I'm sitting on the fence

Love's fallin' all around us and it don't make sense

How long can the two of us beat around the bush

We're right out on the edge, but we need a little push

Dancin' on the tight rope

Wearin' it thin instead of closing our eyes and

Jumpin' in

_Blaise was watching Pansy, the minute she walked out his eyes were on her and her only, no matter how many girls tried to get his attention it was going anywhere away from the girl up there making such a song sound amazing, funny and everything that he wanted. All because of this girl singing it._

(Chorus)

Do you wanna kiss?

Do you wanna kiss?

Do you wanna kiss? Yeah

Do you wanna kiss?

You go first

We're dodging the moon and I'm playing it safe

Look what we're not doing

Oh, boy what a waste

And what could be worse than never sayin' it at all

It's never knowing the feeling

Never feeling the fall

What's it gonna take to get us both there

Can't you see what I'm suggesting?

It's a double dare

_Why couldn't Draco just tell me what he's feeling? I thought as I sang this verse, I mean I was beaten by Harry and even I would do anything for him, I cannot be in love him, it's not right, a few weeks ago I didn't even really like him so what am I feeling for him? _

(Chorus)

Do you wanna kiss?

Do you wanna kiss?

Do you wanna kiss? Yeah

Do you wanna kiss?

You go first, Yeah

(Bridge)

You start if you have the nerve

I'll trust my heart

But you go first

(Chorus)

Do you wanna kiss?

Do you wanna kiss?

Do you wanna kiss? Yeah

Do you wanna kiss?

You go first, Yeah

You go first

Oh, Yeah

You go first, OhOh

_A/N: - for Pansy's pants (trousers) click here __for her blouse chick here. _

_For Ginny's top click here _

_For Ginny's pants click here ?pid542__ for her __Seal of Sytry go to ?SOURCEGOOG&DESTINATIONindex2ehtml&PATH2e2e2facatalog2f&BASEURLhttp3a2f2fwww2edarkemporium2ecom2facatalog2f_

_Her shoes ?Brand27&CFID193759&CFTOKEN76257766__ (3 from the bottom)_


	11. Of love and confessions

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating for ages and I know many people think I've given up on it but i promise i haven't i've just had loads of stuff going on. thnx to everyone who's stuck by me through it all. Here's the story.

_The Not So Great Harry Potter_

Up and down that lonely road of faith

I have been there

I'm prepared for the storms and the tides that rise

I've realized one thing, how much I love you

And it hurts to see, to see you cryin'

I believe we can make it through the winds of change (chaaaaange)

_Lonely Road Of Faith- Kid Rock_

_Draco's POV_

_I watch her in such a way she'll never notice. I don't want to be the person to cause such an innocent and amazing person hurt anymore then she already does, she doesn't deserve the pain that she would surely be in if any of the others knew what I was feeling for her. Yeah that right the unfeeling uncaring bastard actually does know how to feel stuff that doesn't resolve around hatred and anger! I can see her now, pretending to actual feel stuff for the 'hero' of the wizarding world. Why oh why doesn't she just leave him and actually be in a relationship that isn't one sided and violent? _

_"So anyway I was talking to Pansy about you and Blaise and she agreed with me that it would be a good idea. You're not even listening to me are you Malfoy?" Ginny said looking up at me with her innocent fun loving eyes that had long since died out. _

_"Of course I was Gin why wouldn't I be?" _How about because you're to busy wondering when she'd finally see how much she means to you? _the annoying voice in the back of my head muttered, I really should do something about that shouldn't I? _

_"So you'll do it then Oh thank you Draco thank you!" She shouted out getting really hyper for something that wasn't music. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I had no idea what she was on about so instead I did what any man would do in my situation, i blagged it._

_"Sure Gin I'll do it, just remind me what I'll need to do to make it happen" _see here you go again talking about one thing and meaning another, you should stop doing that it'll drive you mad one of these days!_ yeah if you don't do it first. Shut up you stupid voice she's talking again!_

_"Meet me and Pansy in our place tonight after dinner" she said before adding "Oh and Draco, a mere suggestion, wear something comfortable, it'll be a hard workout for you" _

_"Really you promise. You realise that Potter won't like this don't you?" I only brought it up for her own safety, I see the way that he stares at her whenever he sees the four of us together. "maybe you should see Dumbledore about changing houses Gin, I don't like the idea of you being in the same room as Potter without one of us with you" shame she'd already walked out of the room really, could have done with trying to talk her into talking to someone about it._

_No POV_

_Ginny couldn't believe all that had been happening recentally, she was in a state of shock after all how many people can say that in less then a year they'd been in an abusive relationship, made friends with their enemies that were being better mates to them then the people that were meant to be kind to their own kin? _'Why did this have to happen to me' _she thought as she walked through Hogwarts the place that was thought to be safe for everyone but had infact been the place where all of Ginny's fears had come to life and broken her, the place where her innocence was ripped away from her, first because of Tom and then because of the one person that was meant to save the whole world._

_She walked around trying to find a place where she could be alone, she couldn't go to the chamber because Draco, Pansy and now Blaise all knew how to get in there, she couldn't go to her common room because Harry would be in there and that would mean trouble. _'Maybe I should go to the common room, if I don't start spending more time with him things will just get worse, right?' _she thought while walking up to Gryffindors common room, trying to figure out how to calm Harry down._

_"Innocent Love" she muttered at the Fat Lady, knowing what was about to happen before it did._

_"What do you think you're doing young lady" shouted Ron who was slowly following her towards the girls staircase. _

_"Well Ron at the minute I'm going up to my room to change my clothes and then I plan on coming downstairs and spending the day with everyone's favourite Gryffs if's that okay with you of course" I asked innocently looking towards Harry._

_"'Course it is Gin babes, hurry though we were just about to go for a walk" Harry answered calmly, while Hermionie was simply glaring up at her. _'Yeah maybe we'll be able to lose you in the forest' _she thought bitterly._


	12. Over hearing

I'm being haunted by a whisper

A chill comes over me

I've been trapped inside this moment

I'm not a victim,

I'm not a freak

Full Blown Rose - Can Somebody Help Me

_The Not So Great Harry Potter _

_If you was to look out of the school windows facing the lake you would see the image of perfection, a small group of friends spending some time with eachother. It wasn't until you look closer at the group of friends that you see the truth behind the tainted image. The fear in the red haired girls eyes, the anger in the young mans and the frustration that was seeping into the conversation._

_"So Harry, I meant to ask. Is there any particular reason that you felt the need to hit my only sister?" Ron asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, he didn't want to lose his best mate over a little disagreement like how to treat a girl._

_"Erm, yeah about that. I'm really sorry Gin I shouldn't have hit you. I didn't mean to and I promise I never will again" Harry answered using his 'innocent' voice that led to all of them forgiving him, including Virginia. Only a master would have seen that through looking through a window to watch over his students._

_"It's time we put a stop to this, don't you think?" asked the Professor to his compinion, watching the expressions flashing over the face of his closest and most loyal of friends. _

_"Maybe it is, but what can we do to save the young girl?" he responded watching the scene with an anger burning deep in his eyes. Clearly showing his opinion on what was going on with the young girl that he had befriended many years before._

_Many levels below Pansy was discussing Ginny with Draco, letting him know that she really wasn't happy with what was currently taking place betwen Ginny and himself. _

_"Look this is completely unfair, how come you and Blaise have to come and mess up everything that I spent years working on! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get her to trust me. Now look at it, she's gone back to the BASTARD that is slowly tearing her apart!" She screamed at him, trying tyo make him understand just how annoyed he had made her._

_"Look, it's not like I told her to run off with him. In fact I told her to do something completely different from that, such as leave him." _Yeah and not because you care for her at all _his voice muttered deep within the place where his heart should of been. _

_"Oh yeah, and you TELLING her what to do, even if you do act like it was just a suggestion is going to be okay with someone who's in an ABUSIVE relationship. For fuck sake Malfoy think before you open your damn mouth for once. Please" had Draco of been looking closely at Pansy he would have noticed the tears that she had been trying to hide. _

_"Look Pansy I'm sorry I really am. The thing is that whenever I'm around her I can't help but think of all of the ways that he could be hurting her and it hurts that she doesn't know that she can tell us, we're here to help her if she'd only let us! Why doesn't she trust us? Can she not see that I lo... that we care for her!" Draco explained to Pansy, hoping that she wouldn't figure out what he was about to admit._

_"Okay now that you've told me that why don't you tell her that Draco. She needs to see that not everyone who loves her loves to see her get hurt! Only then will she truely be able to heal and I cannot believe that I'm about to say this but I think you're the one to show her that" neither of them seemed to realise that throughout the whole of this Virginia was stood just outside of the door. _

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story. I'm really happy with most of the comments i've had. I'm sorry if i seem a little slow with the updates but i've got exams and therefore loads of stress. I promise i'll try to up date soon and please feel free to review for me._


	13. Dealing with the problems

He knew that it would cost him dear, but yet he dare not say

Where he'd been that fateful night, a secret it must stay

He had to fight back tears of rage

His heart beat like a drum

For with the wife of his best friend, he spent his final night of freedom

Over the hills and far away- Nightwish

_Ginny was walking through the empty halls of Hogwarts, hoping to find some place where she could be by herself and think about everything that was happening in her life recently, she didn't mean for any of this to happen. She didn't imagine herself as being the abused party in another relationship. She didn't want to live her teenage years wondering when Harry would strike again, wondering when his anger would leave her in pain and she definitely didn't expect Malfoy to be there for her when no one else was. 'How did my life get so messed up? What did I do to deserve this punishment?' she wondered, knowing that only she could answer that question._

_She walked into the Prefects bathroom knowing that it would be empty as it was time for everyone to be at dinner anyway. Letting the water run at a temperature that she was comfortable with she slipped into the tub. With her was the one thing that she knew no one could take away from her, no matter how much she wanted them to, her knife. She looked at it silently for a little while, knowing that the minute she let the blade slip into her skin all of her hard work would slip away, along with the pain that she was always in, the pain that she couldn't talk to anyone about because it would hurt them as well as herself. She watched the shiny blade as she slipped under the water, trying to clear her brain of all of the thoughts that were slowly drowning her. She lifted herself from under the water but still she felt the need for the blade to be digging into her body, the need to remove all of the pain that just seemed to be following her. She threw the knife away from her in anger, managing to cut her finger in the process. _

_She swam to the end of the bath, stepping out on to the cold floor, hoping to freeze her pain rather then cutting her pain out, it didn't work. She slowly walked towards the knife, knowing that as soon as she got there it would be her undoing. Slowly, as though to savour the feel of her token in her hand she raised the weapon up, well above her head and slowly it came down upon her wrist, and with it brought the pleasant feeling of all of her problems drifting away from her, only to come back as quickly as they left. She dragged the knife across her wrist, hoping that this time the feeling would last longer, only it didn't. She watched her tears falling out of her wrist knowing that it would be the only way she'd cry. Still the pain came back until it felt that her body had been drained of all of it's life. She looked down on herself, saw that all of her arm was covered in fresh cuts, but it wasn't enough for her she wanted to dance with the devil and so she started to cut her legs as well. 'Finally the pain has left me' she thought just before she slipped into a deep slumber._

_"Draco have you seen Ginny-bean?" shouted Pansy from across the common room, fear evident in her brown eyes._

_"No not since earlier, I went to meet her in you know where after dinner but she didn't turn up." he answered worried that Potter had hurt her. He pulled Pansy into his room after noticing the looks that they were getting from their fellow Snakes. _

_"Look I'm sure she's fine but just in case where are the most likely places that she would be?" he asked knowing that Pansy would be able to figure it out._

_"Erm... I don't know, The Chamber, Gryffindor common room, on the quidditch pitch. I honestly can't think of anywhere else. Dammit what sort of friend am I!" she cried out in frustration. _

_"Look we need to find Gin then we'll work on your beating yourself up okay? One problem at a time" he told her trying to calm her down because he had a feeling he'd need her help to find, and save Virginia. _

_"Draco, promise me something" Pansy asked in a quiet, nervous voice. 'This isn't good' he thought before answering with;_

_"Anything Pansy, just as long as we get Gin-Gin back I'll promise you anything."_

_"Good, because you've just promised you'll tell Ginny-bean what she means to you" Pansy told him with a smirk on her face before dancing out of his room and into the hall through which you can get to their common room._

_They walked silently through the castle trying to find a place to be by themselves, listening out for anyone coming by, even with the invisibility cloak they felt like they were going to be caught at any moment. _

_"come on, in here it seems empty enough." she whispered to him, hoping that she wasn't to loud._

_"Right then come on" he whispered back, kissing her neck before walking into the room, knowing that what he was doing was wrong but still not caring. So what if it was cheating, they both knew what was going on, that they were both in relationships and that this could go no further then in the secret places. That this was no relationship it was purely physical. _

_"Oh God I love you. I can't do this anymore!" she muttered, tears in her eyes. _

_"Can you see her in there Pans?" Draco asked, waiting outside the Chamber, thinking that it would be best in the long run, considering what he had stupidly agreed to do. "note to self" he muttered "don't agree to anything ever again"_

_"Pans, have you seen Blaise lately" he shouted into the Chamber._

_"No to both of your question" responded an angry and worried woman who was suddenly stood in front of him. _

_"Do you think we should see Dumbledore about this?" she asked, clearly worried about her best friend._

_"I think we best, I've got a really bad feeling about this." he responded , already running towards Dumbledore's office, hoping that their Headmaster would help without asking to many questions. Not that he would answer any that he didn't want to anyway but it would be so much easier if none was asked in the first place. _


End file.
